Arcanes Killer
by Lexaelle
Summary: Harry est le chef d'une petite équipe d'Auror spécialisés dans le profilage. Un jour, quelqu'un se met à tuer selon un étrange rituel. HPxDM, RWxHG, BZxLL. Rating T à cause des meurtres.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Bateleur

Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à propos de cette fic, à part qu'elle existe parce que je suis fan d'ésotérisme (j'aurai pu être la meilleure amie de Luna).  
J'utilise les grands évènements de la saga, sauf en ce qui concerne le couple d'Harry. Je l'aime mieux avec Draco.

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, les personnages de la saga ne m'appartiennent pas. La tueuse et les morts par contre, oui.

Également, il faut que je vous dise que je n'écris pas forcément très vite. Le deuxième chapitre est prêt, mais pas la suite (bien qu'elle soit prévue). Donc je mettrais certainement le 2ème chapitre quand j'aurai fini le 3ème.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I – Le Bateleur**

_22 avril 2006_

_St Clears, Pays de Galles_

La porte était fermée. C'était bizarre, d'habitude son fils ne fermait jamais. Elle lança un Alohomora et la porte se déverrouilla. Elle entra, posa ses affaires dans le vestibule et avança vers le salon. Là, elle trouva que les choses avaient changer.

Certainement son fils avait-il déplacer les meubles. Mais enfin, où était la très jolie bibliothèque où il entreposait ses livres de potions, et le très beau et très ancien buffet offert par le grand-oncle Germain?

Mais derrière le canapé, ce tapis rouge, lui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Pas plus que le corps. Le...

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

Un cri de pur désespoir fendit l'air en ce samedi 22 avril dans la bourgade de St Clears.

**OoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

_19 avril 2006_

_12 square Grimmaurd, maison de messieurs Potter-Malfoy et de Ted Lupin de temps en temps._

Depuis quelques années, la maison avait retrouvée de vraies couleurs, de la lumière et de la propreté. C'était là que c'était installé Harry et Draco peu après leur mariage sorcier, laissant le manoir des Malfoy à la mère de ce dernier.

Pour le moment, les deux jeunes hommes de 25 ans étaient allongés sur leur lit, nus, essoufflés et en sueur, dû à leur dernière activité particulièrement épuisante. Ah, ça, Andromèda gardait son petit-fils pour les vacances, eux étaient en congé pour la journée, alors ils en profitaient bien.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avait pu se retrouver comme cela, rien qu'eux, leur corps et leur souffle. Avec tout le temps du monde pour se faire plaisir.

Et il était encore tôt...

**OoOoO**

_19 avril 2006_

_St Clears_

Sans doute aurai-t-elle eu du mal à commencer sa quête spirituelle sans lui. Ah, s'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurai dû attendre encore une année, voire bien plus. C'était tellement difficile de trouver les bonnes personnes aux bons moments. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle était à St Clears depuis quelques jours, c'était une petite ville du Pays de Galles, coquette, chaleureuse et sorcière. Elle avait eu le temps de prendre ses marques, de rencontrer plusieurs personnes, avant d'aller le voir, _lui_. Sa première étape.

**OoOoO**

Marius Spinoza était professeur de potion à Poudelard depuis deux ans maintenant, le professeur Slughorn ayant pris sa retraite, pour de bon. Il avait repris le flambeau de la direction des Serpentards. Le professeur Longdubat et lui s'entendait bien, heureusement.

Il n'était pas marié, n'en avait en vérité pas trouvé l'intérêt. Il préférait resté avec ses recettes et ses potions, tranquillement. Et avec sa mère qui venait le visiter le week-end.

S'il était chez lui maintenant, c'était, bien entendu, parce que c'était les vacances de Pâques. Minerva les lui avait accorder de bonne grâce. La semaine passée, un élève de Pouffsouffle avait fait exploser son chaudron et toute la mixture s'était répandue dans la salle, arrosant chacun des présents. Et lui en particulier. Ça lui avait valu trois jours d'infirmerie et des vacances à passer chez lui, dans le calme et la sérénité.

**OoOoO**

_19 avril 2006_

_12 square Grimmaurd_

- Dray, non, ne t'en priiiiii... ha! Brute sauvage!

- Oui, oui, élu de mes deux... ventricules.

- Quel romantisme...

- Bien sûr! Je viens de te dire que tu étais l'élu de mon cœur, et môssieur n'est pas content!

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas à ça que tu pensais à la base. Oui, tes deux, tout court, j'ai bien compris. Peux-tu me reposer maintenant, s'il te plait, ton épaule n'est pas si confortable que ça.

- Non, non, non.

- Si, si, si.

- Non, pas avant que je t'ai ramené dans notre lit.

- Ah oui, et pour quoi faire? J'ai faim, moi. J'aimerai bien grignoter.

- Ah ça, tu va pouvoir grignoter, autant que tu veux, et à même mon corps.

- Oh, appétissant repas en perspective... Mais ton épaule n'est pas confortable quand même.

_19 avril 2006_

_St Clears_

Elle tremblait. Ça allait être le premier. Elle n'hésita pourtant pas. Elle frappa à la porte avec raffinement.

Il n'attendait personne pourtant, pas avant samedi en tout cas. Il arrêta le feu sous la potion qu'il préparait, cela ne craignait rien, et alla ouvrir.

S'il fallu qu'elle décrive ses sentiments à ce moment-là, elle dirait qu'elle était particulièrement excitée, appréhendant la suite, confiante dans sa quête, heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

C'est à un visage souriant qu'il ouvrit. Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts, un nez retroussé comme avec malice et une bouche d'un rose tendre.

Quiconque les aurait vu n'aurait rien soupçonné, elle eut put être une ancienne élève venu lui rendre visite par un beau et pluvieux après-midi d'avril.

C'est avec un accent américain qu'elle se présenta:

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Desideria Manfreid, journaliste pour le Potion Champion, aux États-Unis. Vous êtes bien monsieur Spinoza, professeur de potion de Poudlard?

- Oui, mademoiselle, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Voilà, je souhaite créer un article sur les difficultés de créer la potion nommée Félix Felicis, ses différentes applications et savoir si elle fonctionne avec tout le monde.

- Vaste programme à ce que je vois. Venez au salon.

Et il la fit entrer, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui allait lui arriver.

**OoOoO**

_19 avril 2006_

_12 square Grimmaurd_

Un magnifique Hibou grand-duc tapota la fenêtre du salon de son bec.

Avec seulement un drap autour des reins, Draco alla lui ouvrir, à contre-cœur. Il l'avait reconnu. C'était le hibou coursier du Département des Aurors.

- Harry! On a du courrier! Hurla le blond à travers la maison

- De qui? S'entendit-il répondre de la même manière.

- Le bureau!

Un juron, et un éléphant descendant l'escalier plus tard, son amant arriva devant lui, la mine boudeuse, un pantalon passer sur ses jambes fuselées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent? Z'ont jamais appris que les jours de congés, on travail pas...

- Tu sais bien qu'on peut être appeler tout le temps.

- Ouais, ouais. Alors?

« _Potter, Malfoy, il y a quelque chose pour vous. Seulement pour vous. Je vous attend sans plus tarder. Kingsley_. »

- Bon, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à y aller, non?

- Dray, on est obligé?

- Tu sais bien que oui, 'Ry.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe totalement inexistante. Il se colla à Draco pour qu'il le réconforte comme un enfant à qui on a refusé une glace.

Après cet instant câlin, ils allèrent tous deux se laver et s'habiller pour ensuite transplaner au ministère de la Magie, triste de devoir travailler alors qu'ils étaient de repos, mais relativement heureux qu'il n'y en ai pas qu'un seul qui ait été appelé.

**OoOoO**

_19 avril 2006_

_St Clears_

Marius était parti chercher des boissons afin que la jeune journaliste installe tranquillement son matériel professionnel. Quand il revient les mains encombrées d'un lourd plateau, elle avait placé ses parchemins, plume à papote, et autres enregistreurs magiques de sorte qu'il y avait juste assez de place pour les verres et le pichet de limonade.

Il reparti ensuite pour aller chercher une fiole de Félix Felicis, potion ô combien difficile à créer, pour appuyer ses propos.

Il ne se doutait de rien, absolument rien. Il aurait dû pourtant. Pourquoi donc une journaliste américaine viendrai le voir, lui, à propos de la potion de chance, plutôt que l'ancien professeur Slughorn, maître ès Félix Felicis reconnu. Et n'y en avait-il pas, aux USA, des maîtres potionnistes?

Quelque fussent les pensées du professeur, elles ne contenaient aucun soupçons d'aucune sorte. Et c'était là que résidait sa chance.

À son retour, elle était debout, et semblait admirer les tableaux qui ornaient ses murs. Il sourit et lui précisa:

- Celui-ci a été peint par mon arrière-grand père moldu, ce sont des technique ancestrales de peinture qui ont donné ce rendu si exceptionnel.

- Oh, c'est très joli.

Elle se retourna, vit qu'il ne la regardait plus, l'interpella. Il se redresse, la fixe.

- _Stupefix_!

**OoOoO**

_19 avril 2006_

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Aurors._

Un grand noir les accueillit. Solidement bâti, épaules carré, torse en triangle inversé, bref, la parfaite panoplie de l'armoire à glace. On comprenait aisément que Luna Lovegood se soit laissée séduire.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit élégamment Draco.

- Salut Blaise, ajouta Harry.

- Bien le bonjour les tourtereaux. Vous avez fait vite. J'ai craint un instant que le hibou vous ai interrompu dans quelque chose de ... cosmique, répondit le sus-nommé.

- Presque, Blaise, presque.

- Ah, Dray, on est doué ou on l'est pas.

- Et tu ne l'est pas du tout, rétorqua le brun. Bref, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois?

- Et bien, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais il est question d'un meurtre.

Harry et Draco levèrent les yeux au ciel. On ne les auraient pas appeler pour moins que ça. Ah, si, pour un enlèvement, mais le reste... ce n'était pas de leur ressort.

Quand les autorités locales, toutes rattachée au ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement au Département des Aurors, ne trouvaient pas la solution à leur enquête, qu'elle était trop compliqué pour leurs pauvres petits cerveaux, ou qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur en série ou d'un enlèvement, c'était eux qu'on appelait.

Ils étaient Aurors, Harry, Draco, Blaise, mais aussi Ron, Dean, et d'autres encore, mais ils travaillaient dans une cellule spécialisée. Dans le monde moldu, on appelait ça des profileurs.

Ils étaient tous jeunes, c'était vrai, mais aucun « ancien » n'avait accepter de prendre cette charge, qui était de refaire une nouvelle formation, trouvant que celle, annuelle et obligatoire, de trois jours était bien suffisante. Alors on avait entrainé de jeunes diplômés.

Ils avaient une grande pièces juste pour eux, où ils pouvaient se déplacer à leur guise même avec les huit bureaux que la pièces comptait. Ils étaient dans les mieux loti de tout le ministère. Ils l'avait surtout exigé.

Harry, Draco et Blaise s'installèrent donc sur le bureau de ce dernier, sur lequel il avait le dossier voulu.

-Bon, une joggeuse a trouver un homme inerte dans une forêt près de Newseat, à 35 km d'Aberdeen, en Écosse.

-Ok, quel rapport avec nous?

-J'y viens, cher Harry, une petite seconde. Cet homme a été tué selon le _modus operandis_ de l'Homme au lacet.

-Celui dont on a jamais su le vrai nom? Mais nous l'avons eu l'année dernière pourtant, répliqua Draco.

-Vrai. Alors, on nous demande de revoir cet enquête. Savoir si nous ne nous sommes pas trompé et qui chercherait à faire libéré cet Homme au lacet et se faire accuser à sa place. Ou devenir le prochain Homme au lacet...

-Très bien. Ron, Dean et Mike, où sont-ils?

-Déjà parti, chef.

Le noir évita de peu la taloche que voulait lui mettre son « chef ». Harry avait été nommé chef de la cellule, et Blaise aimait bien joué avec. Draco aussi parfois, mais dans d'autre circonstances.

**OoOoO**

_19 avril 2006_

_St Clears_

Ah, ça, il se posait des questions maintenant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui lance un sortilège, ça lui apprendra à croire ce qu'on lui dit, naïf qu'il est. Et il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il avait vu la jeune femme descendre l'escalier qui menait à sa cave, là où il entreposait ses potions terminées et ses ingrédients. Que cherchait-elle? Était-ce une voleuse? Était-elle simplement là pour l'humilier?

Elle remonta les bras charger de différentes fioles de potion. Marius Spinoza prit peur. Il en avait reconnu une, très violente, et à ne surtout pas mélanger avec un quelconque autre mélange, même pas une vodka orange.

Quand elle vit les yeux écarquillé de sa future victime, son sourire s'élargit. Sa peur était jubilatoire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oubli de la récolter. Elle posa les fioles sur la table du salon, d'où elle avait retiré le pseudo matériel professionnel. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en pris un tube étrange. Il était gravé de symbole cabalistique, certainement des incantations de magie extrêmement noire, mais elle ne savait pas les lire. Son maître lui avait dit: « Récolte la peur, et je t'apprendrais ce qu'il y d'écrit ». Alors, elle récolta la peur de sa victime.

Elle décapsula le tube. Une fumée grisâtre sorti de la bouche du professeur et traça son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du tube. Elle le referma au bout de quelques seconde. Si elle prenait plus, il n'aurait plus peur, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

- _Movere Corpus_

Elle le fit asseoir de force sur le canapé. Il restait stupéfixé, mais elle avait désormais le contrôle de son corps. De son sac, après avoir ranger le tube de peur, elle sortit un immense tapis rouge brodé d'or. Elle réduisit les meubles du salon, sauf la petite table sur laquelle les potions attendaient et les déplaça pour faire de la place. Tandis qu'elle étalait son tapis, Spinoza pu voir que les broderie n'étaient pas insignifiante.

Deux cercles, l'un dans l'autre, l'espace entre les deux fractionné en douze cases. Et à l'intérieur des cases, les personnages du zodiaque européen se promenaient à leur guise. Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se mit à parler.

- À votre avis, professeur, toutes ces potions que j'ai ramenées, que se passerait-il si vous les ingurgitiez toutes? Après tout, vous êtes un maître potionniste, non? Alors?

Elle se dirigea vers la table basse. Elle pris une fiole apparemment au hasard et en lu l'étiquette.

- Dermindextra. Mh, je crois qu'on ne la choisira pas.

Elle la jeta par dessus son épaule, loin du tapis.

- Gestatio Normalo. Mh, ah, je crois que celle-ci n'est pas pour vous. Je la garde donc.

Elle la plaça dans un coin de la table.

- À quoi va-t-on l'associé... Ah. Terrible mélange. Vous avez la Captura Ama, vous. Cela m'étonne. Si j'en crois mes cours avec feu le professeur Rogue, c'est une potion très instable et il ne faut surtout pas boire d'autre mélange... Je crois que cela fera l'affaire. Bien.

Contournant le tapis, elle s'approcha du professeur d'un pas doux, sournois.

Comme elle contrôlait son corps, elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche en grand. Les fonctions vitales et les réflexes n'étaient pas pris en compte par le sort de contrôle des corps, alors, quand enfin elle déboucha la première fiole, la Captura Ama, et la versa dans la bouche grande ouvert du professeur, par pur réflexe, il déglutit. Étape une faite.

Et pour l'achever, elle enleva la protection du Gestatio Normalo et le lui fit ingérer encore une fois. Et encore une fois, les réflexes de Marius prirent le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne voulait pas s'étouffer, mais non plus avaler. Il avala tout de même.

Elle le déstupéfixa pour observer les jolies convulsions de son corps en proie aux potions. Elle s'assit sur le canapé comme pour regarder la télévision, sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet appareil moldu.

Quand enfin il cessa de convulser elle vérifia qu'il ne respirait plus. Il était bien mort, dieu merci.

Avec un simple sortilège de Locomotor Mortis, elle le plaça à sa guise sur le tapis brodé du zodiaque. Sa tête dans la case du Bélier, le corps vers le centre, les mains sur le ventre. Le tapis faisait trois mètres sur trois, il ne risquait pas de dépasser.

Et sa touche finale. Sur les mains de feu le professeur Spinoza, elle plaça une carte de tarot. Arcane majeure numéro une: Le Bateleur.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Papesse

**II - La Papesse**

_14 mai 2006_

_Clifton, Écosse_

– D'après les derniers indices, il s'agit d'un homme, entre 25 et 40 ans..., commença Harry.

– Pourquoi pas une femme? demanda un Auror écossais.

– Et bien, le profil ne correspond pas à une femme. Et seulement 12% des tueurs en série sont des hommes, et peu sont des incendiaires, donc encore moins des femmes. Faites-nous confiance.

– Bon, et comment peut-on faire pour l'arrêter?

– Apparemment, il se contente d'incendier dans sa ville natale. Enfin, j'aurai préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, évidemment, mais quelque part, nous n'avons pas à le chercher dans tout le pays, répondit Draco.

– Ok, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il recommence. Ou on va être taxé d'incompétence.

– Tu as raison, Blaise, sourit Harry. Ce serai un comble pour l'équipe d'élite des Aurors d'Angleterre, non?

– Dis plutôt que ce serai un comble pour le Sauveur du Monde!

– Chut, faut pas le dire.

Blaise et Harry se chamaillaient souvent. Parfois, Draco y prenait part. Ici, il n'y avait pas lieu. Mais quand même, faire ça devant l'équipe d'Auror écossaise...

– Oh! Je vous signale juste qu'on a un incendiaire à attraper, au cas où vous ne vous en souveniez plus.

– Ah, c'est vrai. Désolé, répondit Harry, penaud. Bon, il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Et vite.

Harry avait cette merveilleuse capacité à se remettre au travail très rapidement après une remontrance de son petit ami. Que voulez-vous, Draco savait y faire avec le Potter. Il en avait l'habitude...

OoOoO

_14 mai 2006_

_Londres_

Elle détestait ce genre de femme. Elle semblait si sûr d'elle-même, c'en était insultant pour toutes ces jeunes femmes timides qu'elle avait connu.

Une prophétesse... Grand bien lui en fasse. Il paraîtrait que si sa prochaine victime était appelée ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle avait fait deux prophéties. Plutôt sombres, même. Mais qui n'avait aucune incidence réelle sur le monde magique.

Quand même! Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était que la prophétesse ait eu vent de son prochain décès. C'était toujours possible, malheureusement. Mais elle n'y pourrait rien faire, la pauvre.

Quoiqu'il en fut, elle n'avait même pas encore décidé la manière dont elle allait la tuer... Plutôt, la façon dont elle allait faire l'âme sortir du corps. C'était... mieux.

Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait l'habitude de son rôle. Son maître avait pourtant été clair. Sa mission était divine. Si elle voulait que sa propre âme atteigne la plénitude, elle devait permettre à certaines âmes de quitter leur corps. Mais c'était encore dur. Elle avait toujours sa pauvre conscience qui lui martelait que c'était mal.

Cependant, elle avait un atout dans sa manche. Un atout grâce auquel on ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. D'après son maître, les légilimens étaient plus courants qu'on ne semblait le penser. Donc il fallait qu'elle ne pense à rien qui puisse l'inculper ou quoique ce soit. Alors elle ne pensait pas à son atout. Même quand elle l'utilisait.

Toutefois, elle devait maintenant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Ou plutôt, comment elle allait faire. Car c'était pour aujourd'hui. Et elle n'avait pas d'idée. Elle pouvait peut-être faire ça très simplement après tout. Oui, elle allait faire de cette façon.

OoOoO

_Clifton, Écosse_

L'homme allait frapper un grand coup cette fois-ci. Ses derniers incendies étaient... tellement pathétique, par rapport à ce prochain chef-d'œuvre qu'il prévoyait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas être attrapé. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il était emprisonné. Il avait déjà donné, merci.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'une équipe spéciale d'Auror avait été envoyée juste pour lui. Quel honneur! Mais eux non plus, ils ne l'aurai pas.

Il avait tellement été malmené dans sa jeunesse, tellement battu, humilié, rabaissé... Maintenant, il désirai ce venger de cette ville.

Il y allait avoir, ce soir-même, une grande fête annuelle où tous les sorciers, et cracmols du coin, étaient conviés. L'homme avait acheté du côté moldu ce qui lui permettrait de tous les faire griller... Oh, oui. Griller, à point, comme des poulets. Des sorciers rôtis, quelle bonne idée... Quelle folle jubilation l'animait à présent.

Mais il devait être patient, ce ne serai que pour ce soir. En attendant, il avait tous le loisir de songer à comment il allait placer ces petits engins dans l'immense salle. Quel beau feu de joie ça allait être.

OoOoO

_Clifton, Écosse_

_Bâtiment des Aurors_

Harry, Draco et Blaise étaient assis autour d'une table, compulsant leurs données. Ron et Dean n'étaient, en fait, pas encore arrivés. Mais ils ne devaient pas tarder.

Et, oh surprise, quand on pense aux loups, ils arrivent.

Une fois les deux Gryffondors installés, Harry, en bon chef d'équipe, appela les Aurors du centre local pour quelques vérifications.

– Bon! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait enfin qui est ce mec?

– Oui, m'sieur, répondit un jeune Auror que Harry connaissait vaguement. Il semble que ce soit un certain John Cuzak.

– C'est un blague? Demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

– Non, Harry, j'ai son dossier sous les yeux, c'est bien son nom. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Blaise?

– C'est que... Pffrt, tenta Blaise en rigolant. Enfin, John Cuzak, c'est un acteur moldu, Dray.

– Tu regarde des films moldus, toi?

– Et oui, très cher Harry, je n'ai jamais été un très bon Serpentard, vois-tu...

– Ça, ça m'étonnerai.

Et Blaise de frapper Draco avec un dossier trouvé là, comme par hasard.

– Hey! Il me semblait qu'on devait trouver un incendiaire!

– Oui, _Harry chéri_.

– Blaise, ne parle pas à MON mec de cette façon.

– Rhooo! On peut jamais plaisanter avec toi.

On vint parler à l'oreille du chef des Aurors locaux.

- On l'a trouvé. Et on a une hypothèse pour son prochain coup. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment on n'y a pas penser plus tôt...

– Et? Ce sera quand? Demanda Ron, impatient d'en découdre.

– Ce soir.

– Il se passe quoi ce soir? Interrogea à son tour Dean, décidément, il fallait lui arracher les vers du nez à celui-là.

– Une fête. Où tous les sorciers sont conviés. Et chaque année, cela marche très bien.

– Et merde..., termina Harry.

OoOoO

_Londres_

Elle s'était décidée. Elle avait un fantasme de meurtre qui pourrait tout à fait convenir à une prophétesse. Oh, oui, ce serai bien.

La dernière fois, ou plutôt, la première, elle s'était présentée comme une journaliste américaine. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées en ce moment. Elle jouera certainement le même genre de rôle. Elle se vieillira un peu. Mmh, peut-être pas. Ou alors... Ou alors elle se ferai passer pour une étudiante, une ancienne élève de Poudlard voulant écrire un livre sur la divination et les Prophéties ponctuelles.

Pourquoi pas, oui. Très bonne idée même.

Elle devait maintenant prendre contact avec la vieille femme. Elle connaissait son adresse, mais, venant d'arriver, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher encore là où elle habitait. Son travail officiel lui avait pris trop de temps. Il faudrait qu'elle y remédie d'ailleurs.

Non! Ne pas pensé à qui elle est pour tout le monde. Surtout pas. Les légilimens. Encore eux. À l'affut. Elle en était sûre. Il y avait tellement de chose auxquelles elle devait faire attention.

Il lui semblait cependant qu'elle était si bien organisée que jamais personne ne pourrait la soupçonner.

OoOoO

_Londres_

Opale Stunberg était une vieille sorcière presque centenaire. Elle ne se méfiait plus de grand chose, un peu sénile qu'elle était maintenant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait. La _pauvre vieille_ était bien plus alerte que ce qu'on imaginait. Et pourtant, elle laissa entrer la jeune femme qui disait vouloir écrire un nouveau livre sur la divination. La petite avait « absolument » besoin de son témoignage sur ces prophéties qui vous tombaient dessus, que vous soyez à la base un devin, un médium, ou non.

Et oui, Opale, bien que prophétesse deux fois dans sa vie, n'a jamais étudié de près ou de loin la divination. Elle était bien trop terre-à-terre pour cela, merci bien. Opale avait juste été, pendant très longtemps, une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, une très bonne même. Parfois, certains journalistes venait la voir parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de la fiabilité de leur sujet. Mais bien souvent, elle ne voyait personne pendant des mois, à part quelques fois ses voisins, gentils voisins, qui s'occupaient de son bien-être...

Mais la jeune fille était là.

– Du thé? Proposa la vieille femme.

– Oh, euh, oui, volontiers, madame, dit-elle timidement.

– Appelez-moi Opale, jeune fille. Redites-moi votre nom, il m'échappe encore.

– Mary, mad... Opale, je m'appelle Mary Delacroix.

– Un nom bien français, dites-moi.

– Ah, oui, mes grand-parents paternels sont français.

– Bien, bien...

Pendant qu'Opale préparait le thé de manière tout à fait moldue, Mary installait une plume à papote et un parchemin, comme pour prendre note de ce que la prophétesse dirait. Elle regarda la pièce, tomba sur un miroir et se mira. Elle s'était rajeunie, elle n'avait pas plus de 22 ans, les cheveux blonds coupés courts et les yeux marrons ambrés. Son nez n'avait rien de très particulier, mais ses lèvres du côtés gauche étaient collées entre elles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, elle les avait faites comme cela. Ah si, Maëlle, une Serdaigle de trois ans sa cadette, ses lèvres étaient comme ça. Là était certainement l'allusion.

Mais Opale revint avec le plateau de thé, coupant court à ses pensées. La vieille femme se servit alors du thé, ainsi qu'à Claire.

– Oh, pardon Opale, mais puis-je avoir du sucre?

– Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Je commence à perdre la tête je crois.

Tandis que la vielle dame retournait à la cuisine, une chance pour Claire que le sucre ne soit pas dans le living, l'apprentie tueuse versa le contenu d'une fiole qu'elle avait volée chez le potionniste de Poudelard dans la tasse de la prophétesse. Ce n'était pas une très méchante potion, juste immobilisante, comme le sort de saucissonnage, et surtout incolore, inodore et insipide. Elle avait encore d'autre projet pour sa victime.

Opale revient alors définitivement de la cuisine. S'asseyant, elle prit sa tasse.

– Alors, jeune fille, de quoi allons-nous parler?

– Et bien, j'aimerai que vous ma parliez de votre expérience de prophétie ponctuelle. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai trouvé d'écrit nulle part, donc il me semble que c'est une bonne idée d'en parler.

Claire se servit en sucre et tourna sa cuillère d'une façon un peu maniérée dans sa tasse.

– Tu veux dire, comment c'est arrivé, mon ressenti?

– Oui, exactement ça. N'hésitez pas à vous replonger profondément dans votre souvenir surtout, prenez tout votre temps, j'ai tout le mien.

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais faire comme ça.

Et pendant qu'elle pensait, elle buvait. Et en buvant, tout son corps finit par s'engourdir. Au début, elle se dit que s'était le fait de replonger dans ses souvenir, de faire cet effort de mémoire qui la plongeait dans un état un peu second. Quand elle essaya de relever la tête pour dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne put pas. Elle gémit lamentablement en tentant de parler. C'était le signe qu'attendait Claire.

Elle se leva, repoussa les meubles du salon de son hôtesse, la déplaçant par la même occasion. Elle prit son très grand tapis dans son sac sans fond et le posa à terre, par dessus celui de la pièce. Claire remarqua le regard affolé de la prophétesse et lui accorda le droit de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

– Je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer, madame. Je veux amener votre âme en un lieu où elle se sentira bien. Les âmes n'ont pas leur place sur terre. Quand j'aurai terminé ma quête, j'enverrai l'âme de mon maître dans ce lieu également. Et je prendrai un disciple à mon tour qui, quand il aura finit sa propre quête, m'enverra là-bas. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela merveilleux?

Tout en parlant, elle fit léviter le corps de la vieille femme juste que sur le tapis, la tête sur le signe du taureau.

– Vous savez... ce n'est pas la potion que je vous ai faite boire qui fera partir votre âme. La première fois, je n'ai pas osé. Et puis je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant que je vous ai, vous, immobile, sans défense, à ma merci...

Claire, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard, alla se placer à califourchon au dessus d'Opale qui la regardait de plus en plus effrayée.

OoOoO

_Clifton, Écosse._

Il y avait un monde fou à la fête, ce soir-là, à Clifton. Ça avait beau être une petite ville sorcière, les gens venait de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Personne ne les remarquait, mais les Aurors étaient là, en tenue de soirée. Ils surveillaient, scrutaient le visage de tout le monde, ce que faisait chacun. Il y avait une autre équipe qui fouillait les alentours. On ne savait toujours pas comment allait commencer l'incendie, et cela inquiétait l'équipe d'Harry. Ils avaient beau avoir fouillé un peu partout, ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Ils commençaient à s'impatienter et perdre espoir.

Mais soudain, tout s'accéléra. Il y eu plusieurs explosions successives, presque en même temps. Et si ce n'eut été les réflexes combinés de tous les Aurors présents, il y aurait eut beaucoup plus de blessés et plus encore de morts. Les murs de l'immense salle commencèrent à flamber, comme du petit bois bien sec. Les sorciers et autres sans magie se mirent à hurler et à courir partout, sans prendre en compte les indications des Aurors.

Ce fut la panique pendant près de 20 minutes, le temps que les forces de l'ordre réussissent à faire sortir tout le monde. L'équipe d'Harry était dehors, autour du bâtiment. Ils attendaient que le tueur se montre. Car il le ferait. Il avait été vu devant les incendies qu'il avait déclenchés pendant que ceux-ci se consumait encore, pendant que les gens hurlaient encore à l'intérieur.

Tandis que les gens, en tenue de soirée, s'extirpaient de la salle à grand renfort de hurlements, de pleurs et de bousculades, on vit arriver les médicomages du centre de soin le plus proche. Toutes les victimes furent prisent en charge. Mais aucune trace de l'incendiaire. Cela, plus que les blessés, inquiétait Harry et son équipe.

Puis, alors que les Aurors perdaient espoir, on entendit soudain :

– _Incarcerem !_

C'était Blaise. Blaise l'avait eu ! Harry, Ron, Draco et les autres se dirigèrent vers lui à toute vitesse, mais sans trop s'en faire. Les sorts d'immobilisation de Blaise étaient extrêmement puissant. Un peu comme les sorts de Chauve-furie de Ginny... Imparable.

– Blaise ! On avait dit plus de corde en forme de serpent !

– Mais, Harry, regarde sa tête, il a la super frousse.

– Blaise...

– Oui, chef, bien chef, fit le noir, la tête basse, mais pas repentant pour deux mornilles.

À contre cœur, il fit revenir les liens sous la forme de cordes. Il le savait qu'il ne devait pas faire les serpent, c'était de la magie flirtant avec la magie noire, pas tout à fait mais presque. Ça avait été jouissif, de voir la peur bleue du prisonnier face aux reptile. Il allait très bien, merci pour lui, c'était juste, de son point de vue, un juste retour des choses, étant donné ce qu'on lui avait fait subir pendant son adolescence... autant de pas y penser.

– Bien, mettez-moi celui-là en cellule illico presto, gueula Harry de sa voix de chef d'équipe. Et débriefing dans une heure !

– Bien, chef ! Hurlèrent à leur tour chacun des Aurors écossais présent.

Tout le monde se pressa à exécuter les ordres du capitaine Potter. Une affaire de plus de bouclée, un psychopathe de plus sous les verrous, des tas de vies de sauver une fois encore. Mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui dérangeait Harry, comme si le boulot n'avait pas été fait complètement...

OoOoO

_Londres_

Ses mains sur son cou. Ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Et son regard ancré au sien. La combinaison parfaite pour le départ parfait. Elle était sûre que l'âme de la prophétesse aimerai ça. Et surtout, ne pas faire couler le sang. Pour le moment, elle en était incapable. Peut-être un jour.

Ses mains serrent le cou de la vieille femme à s'en rendre les articulations blanches. Le regard de la vieille femme se fait vitreux. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux se révulsent, ses membres sont pris de soubresauts. Et enfin, plus rien. Son âme a pu prendre sa liberté.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle enlève ses doigts. Sa gorge est bleuie, un peu rouge aussi. Elle se relève souplement, remet ses vêtements en place. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirige vers la cuisine. En ouvrant les tiroir, elle trouve un couteau, ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle retourne auprès du corps dans le salon, se replace au-dessus d'elle, plutôt, au-dessus de son visage. Et elle lui plante la lame du couteau dans un œil. Puis dans l'autre. Elle se relève une nouvelle fois, et range le couteau dans son sac. Pas d'indice, pas d'arme du crime. Elle ne doit rien laisser qui fasse penser qu'il y ai eut quelqu'un.

D'un sort, elle nettoie les tasses et la théière qui ont servit un peu plus tôt, et va les ranger à leur place dans le buffet. Et sa dernière étape avant de partir. Elle sort une carte, qu'elle pose sur la tête de la veille femme. Arcane majeure numéro deux : La Papesse.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Impératrice

Je m'excuse, j'ai (officiellement) un peu de retard par rapport aux deux premiers chapitres (10 jours si on considère que j'ai publié les deux autres chapitre aux environs du 20 juin et juillet). A part divers difficultés professionnelles (je sors de la fac, j'ai pas de boulot), j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses en fait. Sinon, j'ai perdu la très maigre avance que j'avais au chapitre précédent. C'est-à-dire que je publie ce troisième chapitre sans avoir même commencé le quatrième. Donc, je ne peux pas vous promettre le prochain chapitre pour le 20 septembre, ni même pour début octobre. Soyez patients = )

* * *

**III – L'Impératrice**

5 juin 2006

Londres

_Monsieur Draco Malfoy, héritier du Comté Malfoy, héritier de la Baronnie Black_

_Vous êtes convié à assister à la grande fête organisée pour l'anniversaire de Mademoiselle et Monsieur les héritiers de la Couronne Magique du Royaume Uni._

_Elle se déroulera au Château Royal, à Glasgow, le 5 juin prochain, à partir de 20h30. _

_Cela fera le plus grand plaisir à la famille royale si vous êtes accompagné._

Ça sonnait presque comme un ordre. Quand Harry avait lu ça la première fois, il en avait été sidéré. Puis il avait demandé à Draco ce que s'était. L'ancien Serpentard lui avait expliqué que chaque année pour l'anniversaire des héritiers de la couronne du trône sorcier d'Angleterre, il y avait une fête en grande pompe, où toute l'aristocratie était conviée. Et toute l'aristocratie répondait présente. Parce que c'était l'occasion de se montrer, soi et sa fortune, et son/sa fiancé/e plus beau/belle et intelligent/e que tous les autres.

Pour Harry, c'était une fête mondaine comme il les détestait. Mais son amant lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, qu'ils y restent au moins quelques heures, il ne participerai pas au bal s'il n'en avait pas envie. L'ancien Griffondor avait accepté, pour lui faire plaisir.

Et maintenant, Harry s'ennuyait. Quoique ça ne se voyait pas, il avait appris à faire semblant avec son travail. Debout à côté de Draco, il discutait avec une duchesse entre deux âges, qui leur parlait des exploits de son jeune fils à Poudlard. Oh, elle savait à qui elle avait affaire, bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter et ses prouesses. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, elle y voyait plus du pipeau, des exploits exagérés que de véritables actions d'éclats. Rien que le fait qu'il soit entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle y croyait peu. Mais elle faisait comme tout le monde ici, comme Harry Potter lui-même avait appris à faire. Elle faisait semblant.

Harry était étonné de voir qu'il y avait autant de personnes faisant partie de la noblesse sorcière. S'il estimait bien, ils devaient être près de deux cents personnes, en comptant les quelques journalistes qui avaient été conviés. Et ces deux cents personnes tenaient dans cette immense salle de bal qui ferait rougir la Grande Salle de Poudlard si elle le pouvait. Il avait aperçut Luna Lovegood, qui était journaliste pour son père, au _Chicaneur_, il savait que Rita Skeeter était présente également, avec sa plume à papote et sa choucroute sur la tête. Il essayait par ailleurs de les éviter. Non qu'il soit en mauvais terme avec Luna, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie ce soir d'écouter les rêveries innocentes de la jeune femme, et pour Skeeter, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et elle sera capable d'écrire un torchon rien que sur lui à cette soirée, et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Alors qu'il se demandait quand est-ce que leurs hôtes allaient faire leur apparition, Draco l'ayant déjà officiellement présenté à la Reine mère et au Prince Consort, parents des Héritiers, les trompettes retentirent et un majordome à la voix de stentor les annonça.

OoOoO

Fort heureusement, elle était dans les petits papiers de son supérieur, ce qui lui avait valu l'honneur de pouvoir assister à cette fête somptueuse en tant que son assistante. Elle était chose négligeable, ici, presque invisible, comme plusieurs autres. Elle était comme ces domestiques dont leur employeurs ne voulaient pas se passer. Quoiqu'elle était un tout petit peu plus considéré par son supérieur : il la faisait participer aux discussions. Mais en soi, elle ne se plaignait pas de cette invisibilité. Elle pouvait se faufiler où bon lui semblait sans qu'on lui pose de question. Et si on lui en posait, et bien, elle était en service commandé pour le Ministre de la Justice. Et on ne faisait pas attendre le Ministre de la Justice.

Elle savait qu'elle allait agir ce soir. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y songer, on pourrait voir ses pensées sur son visage. Et elle savait même à peu près comment elle allait procéder. Mais elle attendait que la fête soit plus avancer. Déjà, les stars de la soirée n'étaient même pas encore arrivés. Et elle voulait les voir avant, en vrai, pour ne pas se tromper plus tard.

De loin, elle avait aperçut Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Elle se méfiait de l'un et de l'autre, parce que qu'elle connaissait leurs capacités d'investigations. Son service travaillait parfois avec le leur, et elle les avait déjà vu en action pendant une enquête. Elle savait qu'ils étaient doués. Mais ils ne la surprendraient pas, elle avait quasiment tout prévu.

— Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez accueillir Adélaïde et Mercurius Crowned, la Princesse Héritière et le Prince Héritier du Trône Magique du Royaume-Uni.

Claire redressa la tête vers le haut de l'immense double escalier qui entourait la salle. Le Prince et la Princesse étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Leurs robes étaient brodées d'or et d'argent des symboles du Royaume-Uni sorcier. La Princesse portait une seconde robe en dessous de sa robe de sorcière, une robe d'un facture luxueuse, qui ressemblaient à ce qui pouvait se faire plusieurs siècles auparavant à la cour royale. Tout le monde savait que la Princesse était férue de mode et d'histoire, aussi sa tenue n'étonna personne. Le Prince quand à lui était plus réservé dans ses goûts vestimentaires. Il portait juste sa robe de sorcier d'apparat, avec ses décorations militaires et ses galons d'officier. Il n'avait pas gagner ses médailles sur le sol anglais, bien évidemment, mais il faisait partie, comme beaucoup d'autres héritiers avant lui, d'une brigade d'Auror qui agissait à l'étranger.

Tout en majesté, ils descendirent l'escalier, chacun d'un côté, et furent accaparés dès qu'ils ne touchèrent plus la plus basse marche. Claire savait qu'elle n'allait pas les voir devant elle avant un long moment. Sans que ce soit tout à fait visible, mais son supérieur lui avait expliqué, les nobles se présentaient par ordre d'importance. Les plus importants, ceux dont les familles étaient les plus anciennes et les plus respectables, se présentaient en premiers. Draco Malfoy faisait d'ailleurs partie de cette catégorie de noble. Puis venaient les nobles de moindres importance, puis la haute bourgeoisie. Et venait à la fin ceux qui n'étaient pas nobles mais qui étaient les invités d'honneur, comme le Ministre de la Justice cette année.

OoOoO

De part son statut dans la noblesse, Draco avait eu le privilège d'être dans les premiers présentés aux héritiers de manière officielle. Car s'ils étaient submergés de gens qui désiraient leur parler dès leur pieds posés sur le sol de la salle, on rappelait ces gens à l'ordre pour que les présentations soient faites en bonnes et dues formes. Les Héritiers avaient toujours un mot pour l'un ou pour l'autre des nobles qui se présentaient à eux. Mais ce fut devant Harry et Draco qu'ils restèrent le plus longtemps. Car s'ils savaient que Harry Potter était en relation avec un de leurs invités, ils ne savaient pas s'il allait accepté de venir à cette soirée pour le moins mondaine. Et tout le monde savait à quel point Harry Potter et soirées mondaines ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Aussi, avant même que Draco ait pu les présentés, Mercurius entama la discussion.

— Harry Potter, c'est un honneur et un grand plaisir de vous avoir à nos côtés ce soir.

— Votre Altesse, le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Harry, grand seigneur, et connaissant un minimum l'étiquette.

— Monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes évidemment également ravis de votre présence, rajouta Adélaïde avec un petit sourire d'excuse, cette faute au protocole était mineure, elle savait que son hôte ne s'en offusquerait pas, mais elle se devait de rattraper l'impulsivité de son frère.

— Votre Altesse, le plaisir est également mien, répondit de sa voix traînante Draco.

— Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence à tous les deux ? Et pas de faux-semblant, s'il vous plaît, dit Mercurius, un brin d'amusement ironique dans la voix. Je sais bien que Monsieur Potter hait ce genre de fête.

— Votre Altesse, l'occasion était simplement trop bonne pour vous rencontrer. A dire vrai, je ne savais même pas que vous existiez.

— Votre éducation moldue ne vous a-t-elle jamais appris qu'il y avait une Reine chez eux ? Demanda le Prince, alors que sa soeur lui lançait un regard outré.

— Bien sûr que si votre Altesse, mais je suis un homme d'actions, non de pensées, aussi n'ai-je jamais cherché à savoir s'il y avait un équivalent chez les sorciers, répondit Harry avec la voix qu'il prenait quand, dans les interview, on le prenait pour un imbécile, c'est-à-dire : hypocrite.

— Mercurius ! Tu oses insulter un invité, tu devrais avoir honte, réprimanda Adélaïde, et sans attendre se tournant vers ses invités. Je vous prie de l'excuser, il n'a jamais compris qu'on parle si peu de la famille royale dans les manuels scolaires. Mais à bien y réfléchir, car je suis une femme de pensées et non d'actions, la famille royale n'est là que pour le décorum depuis un bon moment, en témoigne une aristocratie toujours plus… ha ! Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur Malfoy.

— Il n'y a pas offense, votre Altesse, car c'est la vérité. Nos parents se sont comportés comme des rustres. Espérons que notre génération saura montrer meilleure figure au monde.

Draco et Harry inclinèrent le buste tandis qu'Adélaïde et Mercurius inclinaient leur tête. La discussion était terminée. Et heureusement que Draco et Adélaïde savaient tous deux que tous n'étaient que façade et faux-semblant et que Harry savaient répondre aux provocation avec beaucoup plus de tact que dans sa jeunesse.

OoOoO

Alors que la soirée s'étirait, Claire était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait quand agir. Mais il faudrait que ce soit aussi possible qu'elle le souhaite. Pour le moment, elle jouait la potiche. Ou peu s'en fallait.

Vers la minuit, alors que le bal allait commencer, les Héritiers s'éclipsèrent pour changer de tenue. Et Claire n'en perdit pas une miette. Elle s'en alla discrètement, son patron étant en grande conversation avec une duchesse, ou une comtesse. Elle trouva des toilettes pas trop proches et s'y enferma. C'était assez spacieux aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal pour se changer. D'une robe de couleur vert olive, elle passa à un tailleur noir. Et comme elle était métamorphomage, et une plutôt douée, elle put changer tout son visage. Ses cheveux devinrent plus clair, presque blancs, ses yeux se foncèrent et son visage devint plus carré.

Elle devint une autre femme, une femme que personne n'avait jamais vu. Une femme qui pouvait passer pour une domestique. Elle sortit, laissant ses affaires dans ce cabinet de toilettes, les cachant en hauteur et les désillusionnant pour que personne ne les trouve.

Elle se dirigea dans le dédale de couloir que comportait le château dans lequel ils étaient invités. Elle crut se perdre et que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Mais elle vit finalement la chambre d'un des deux héritiers. Elle était sûre que c'était une des deux chambres. Elle s'approcha doucement. Évidemment il n'y avait personne derrière cette porte, sauf la personne qu'elle cherchait. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse, certaines choses arrivaient vraiment au bon moment.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, le Prince était derrière un paravent et ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Elle sortit doucement de sa poche sa baguette. Passant doucement sa main et un oeil derrière la séparation, elle visa, et lança son sort :

— _Impero_

Le regard du Prince ce fit vitreux, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tentant de combattre le sort, mais fut vaincu.

— Votre Altesse, finissez de vous habillez.

Le Prince finit ce qu'il faisait, il mit ses vêtements de bal, passa un petit peu de maquillage sur son visage, de sorte qu'il prenne bien la lumière.

— Prenez votre baguette, et aller dans la chambre de votre soeur jumelle.

Encore une fois, le Prince obéit aux ordres. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la Princesse. Avant qu'il n'entre elle lui donna un dernière ordre.

— Réduit-la au silence en entrant, et immobilise-la.

Elle attendit un instant, entendit les sorts de silences et d'immobilisation être lancés, puis entra. À son grand soulagement, la Princesse était ligotée sur un fauteuil. Claire prit lentement dans son sac deux tapis rouge rituels et les déposa au sol côte à côte.

— Tue-la.

Le Prince, conscient de ce que lui demandait Claire, lutta fortement pour ne pas le faire. Mais la volonté de Claire était dictée par une nécessité qu'elle seule comprenait, et fut la plus forte. Alors Mercurius lança le Sort de Mort sur sa soeur, qu'aucune magie ancienne ne protégeait.

La Princesse Adélaïde ne sentit pas son coeur s'arrêter brusquement. Sa tête roula doucement sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Pose-la sur le tapis. Sa tête sur le symbole des Gémeaux. Et allonge-toi sur l'autre tapis de la même manière.

Obéissance, encore, car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Étonnamment, le Prince pleurait. Il y avait sa conscience encore présente derrière le sort impardonnable. Il prit soin de ne pas froisser le tapis quand il s'allongea dessus et attendit.

— Bien, maintenant… _Avada Kedavra_.

Le sort vert fusa vers la poitrine du Prince qui comme sa soeur ne sentit pas son corps s'arrêter de fonctionner. Claire se pencha doucement pour fermer les yeux de ses deux nouvelles pierres et poser leurs mains sur la carte qu'elle venait de placer sur leur ventre : L'Empereur et L'Impératrice.


End file.
